Regina's Kitchen
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma is practicing her magic and the best place to be is in Regina's kitchen.


Emma was slowly getting the hang of being able to teleport herself from one place to another without getting nauseous. She began to use her magic to teleport from her apartment to Regina's house at random. Emma, sometimes, would end up in the shower when Regina was taking one, or in Granny's kitchen by accident. The blonde was just lucky that Regina hadn't ripped her head off that time she ended up in her shower. Granny did chase her out of the kitchen with a frying pan, while Ruby laughed at her the entire time.

The worst experience though was when she had landed on her parents when they were having some "alone time" on Snow's bed. That was the first time she had experienced walking in on her parents. Emma had no intention of repeating that mistake. It was a bit awkward between the three of them for a while until Emma had mastered that skill.

Standing in front of her car that was parked at the Sheriff's station Emma was going to test out her magic again. The blonde was so happy it was a Saturday because she had found out from Henry, that Regina liked to bake on Saturdays. Her genius plan was to teleport into Regina's kitchen and steal her dessert for that day. She concentrated by picturing Regina's kitchen and had a cloud of smoke surround her. Emma pumped her fist in the air when she saw Regina's kitchen.

It was bad enough that Emma had ended up on the kitchen ceiling, but what made it worse was that she was falling. Emma heard a grunt as she had landed on someone. The only person that could be was Regina. She looked down at Regina and saw a purple cloud underneath her as the woman that had been there just a minute ago disappeared; only to reappear in front of her. Uh oh, this wasn't going to end well at all for her. Emma grinned sheepishly, "Hey Regina, how are you doing this lovely Saturday?"

Regina brushed off the invisible dust that was on her purple apron that had golden cursive letters that read, "Kiss The Queen" on it. As Emma examined closer, she saw that the only thing stopping Regina from flashing her was that apron. "You're naked? Who bakes in their kitchen naked?" Emma said loudly and Regina slapped her on the cheek with a flour covered hand. Emma was less shocked by the small sting left on her cheek, than the fact that Regina had slapped her to begin with.

"I've a right to wear anything that I want while being in my kitchen!" She glared at Emma. "You're very lucky that Henry wasn't here to see how his birth mother had crushed his mother."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're lucky that Henry wasn't here because he'd see you practically naked."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, "Henry told you that I bake on Saturdays, didn't he?" Emma didn't respond since Regina looked terrifying and sexy at the same time. She felt the lower half of her body start to become numb, but she couldn't move from where she was. Emma had the perfect view of Regina from where she was sitting.

Emma tried to lean her body to the side so that she could get a better view of Regina's ass. She had yet to see it when Regina wasn't wearing any clothes. The blonde let out a groan when Regina had moved far enough away so that she wasn't able to catch a glimpse of it.

"You have two choices here, Miss Swan. The first choice is that you get up off of my floor and leave my kitchen with no desserts. The other choice is that you help me bake and stop staring at me like that. If you behave, then I might give you some dessert to take home." Emma heard her stomach growl at the mention of dessert. She thought to herself, I do want to help Regina bake if only to get to spend more time with her.

Emma couldn't decide whether the reason to stay was because of the mouth watering dessert that Regina bakes or to catch more than just a glimpse of the brunette. Regina didn't bother helping Emma back up from the position she was currently in. However, she made sure that she was facing Emma as she stood up. "Eyes in front, Miss Swan! If I see you making an attempt to look or even accidentally look, then the slap I gave you previously will be nothing compared to what I could do."

Emma didn't bother arguing with her. She was listening to Regina's voice as she was explaining the process of how to bake her apple pie. Regina started with giving Emma the task of cutting up the apples while she moved onto making the pie crust by scratch. Emma had become so distracted by watching Regina's hands move, becoming entranced and fantasizing about what those hands could do to her that she ended up cutting her finger. She howled in pain, dropped the knife on the floor. Emma began cursing as she sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding.

Regina sighed and stopped what she was doing to see what Emma had done now. "You really shouldn't do that to your finger when you have a cut because you don't know what germs from your mouth are getting into your wound. Let me see that." Regina had removed Emma's finger from her mouth and put a small amount of flour on it.

"So you're saying that using my mouth is unsanitary, but using flour on it isn't?"

"A small amount of flour can clot the blood if there is not much bleeding. If you can't handle a little cut then you wouldn't be able to handle what I could do to you." She had said it as though she was talking about the weather. Regina snapped her fingers and the knife was on the cutting board in front of Emma. It was clean and ready to be used again. "When you can control magic like I can, then you'll learn that it can save you a lot of time." She snapped her fingers again and the pie crust was ready.

"Let me show you the proper way to handle a knife. The key is to not let yourself become distracted by your surroundings." Emma felt Regina move behind her and put both of her hands on top of hers. "Now, watch my hands as I cut the apple. You need to learn this technique so that you don't cut off your fingers. Trust me; I need your fingers intact." Emma felt Regina's breath on her neck and her body press into her back.

Regina was giving Emma instructions and she was so close to her that she was whispering in her ear. Emma saw how Regina's finger would brush against her finger as she showed her how to cut the apple. "You need to make sure that you don't put too much pressure on the blade or else you'll risk losing the precious liquid that makes it juicy." Emma felt Regina lick her ear and then she stepped back. "And that's how you cut the apple properly." She brought out already cut apples and finished the preparation needed for the apple pie. Emma looked at the bowl that originally had apples in it and noticed that they were no longer there. The apple that she had finished cutting after her "lesson" had disappeared as well.

"Did you think I'd actually make you cut all of those apples? I might be evil, but I'm not that evil." Regina put the apple pie on top of the stove and conveniently mentioned that she forgot to make her homemade whip cream to put on top of the pie. She made her way to the pantry. Emma wasn't sure if she was angrier at being tricked or the fact that Regina was the one in control when it came to the flirting.

Emma saw that Regina was looking through her pantry to take out ingredients to make the homemade whip cream. So while she was thoroughly distracted and Emma stood there, she realized that she felt that enough was enough and decided it was her turn to take control. When Regina closed the door, Emma grabbed her wrist. Which made it so that Regina's back was suddenly pressed up against the door.

Regina knew that Emma wouldn't hurt her, but she saw that look in her eye and couldn't resist seeing how much further she could push the blonde. Emma was wanting to do so many things to Regina, but the first thing she had to do was get rid of the piece of clothing that was in her way.

Emma used her free hand to untie the strings that was keeping the apron in place. She watched as the apron fell to the floor and she could finally see Regina's body for the first time. Emma loved the way Regina's body had curves in all the right places and she leaned in close to her. Emma snapped her fingers and Regina was now lying down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Emma was looking down at her while she was holding herself up above the older woman. She wanted to take her time to worship every part of Regina's body.

While Emma was busy admiring her beauty, Regina took the opportunity presented to her due to the blonde's distraction and proceeded to rip open Emma's dress shirt and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. She then placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and let the material slide off of her. Emma didn't want Regina to stop touching her. Regina then wrapped her fingers around Emma's belt loops, pulling on the material causing the blonde to lose her leverage above her, swiftly closing the distance between them.

Emma responded by lowering her head to kiss Regina softly, but passionately. The first touch of their lips had been magical and addictive. She kissed her a few more times the same way before it turned into more of a need. She loved the way that Regina's lips felt against hers and she could only imagine how the rest of her body tasted. She kissed her lips one last time before she used her tongue to gain entrance into Regina's mouth. Regina responded by allowing her access and their tongues battled for dominance.

Emma had won and stopped only for a moment to see Regina's eyes darken with lust. Emma bit down on her neck and Regina let out a hiss. Regina knew without a doubt in her mind that the younger woman's action would leave a mark behind signifying what had occurred between the two of them. As an act of revenge, Regina's nails were digging into Emma's back as she dragged them downwards. She could feel through Emma's response the wince that occurred due to her act of revenge, to Regina it felt good knowing she could claim Emma in that way as well, even if it was only the two of them who would know it.

Emma released Regina and continued to kiss her skin as she moved her body downward. She used her tongue to lick in between Regina's breasts and was savoring the flavor of her skin. Emma flicked her tongue against Regina's nipple causing her to let out a moan. She used one of her hands to squeeze her other breast. She began to alternate between licking, biting, and sucking on Regina's nipples.

Regina used her hand to grip onto the other woman's blonde locks and pressed Emma closer to her so she could feel her mouth on her skin. Emma proceeded to then move back up Regina's body to capture the other woman's lips with her own and moved one of her hands in between their bodies. Her hand moved lower until she had found her target.

Regina let out a gasp as she felt Emma's fingers brush against her folds. Her fingers moved between Regina's folds to massage her opening. She began to insert two of her fingers into Regina's entrance while moving them in and out of her slowly at first. She locked her eyes on Regina's face as she saw how the other woman was unraveling before her very eyes.

Emma then picked up the pace as she moved them inside of Regina starting out slowly, she then began to feel just how slick her fingers were beginning to become just by being in Regina. She wanted to see how deep she could go inside of her. Regina could feel Emma's fingers begin to curl inside of her while her thumb was rubbing her clit. Emma continued this repetitive motion and in doing so caused the action to seem endless to the woman underneath her, who was experiencing the on-slaught of emotions as a repercussion of the touch from the woman above her.

Regina was breathing heavily and she loved the way her inner walls were squeezing Emma's fingers. Chocolate brown eyes locked onto emerald green ones for a moment before Emma's fingers were soaked with Regina's cum. Emma lifted her fingers to her mouth and tasted Regina.

Emma took her time savoring the heavenly nectar and she kissed Regina passionately. She made sure that Regina was able to taste herself on her lips. Both women were exhausted at this point and the only thing that Emma wanted to do was to lie on top of Regina.

She positioned herself so that she was comfortably lying on Regina. "What are we going to do with the pie, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. Emma snapped her fingers and the pie was already cooked. "You're right, magic does make things easier." With matching smirks the two women settled into each other's arms.


End file.
